Never the Twain Shall Meet
by warriorseadra
Summary: One has a concert to sing, the other, a mission to complete.  Each lives in a separate world, their paths never meant to cross. Crossover, R R.
1. Never the Twain Shall Meet

Hey everyone, this is just a thought I had. The pilot is an OC.

Never the Twain Shall Meet

* * *

><p>Hatsune could hear the excited cheering back stage.<p>

"Just a few more minutes." she told herself in anticipation.

'Not much longer now. Just wait for the fog and count to ten."

...

He stood on a cliff over looking the sea.

Unit GX-07's pilot only had to wait for the target to appear. The estimated time of arrival was 19:37, only two more minutes until the target would become visible.

The teen remembered the instructions for the assignment, 'Only begin when MB-03 becomes visible, no sooner.'

The pilot breathed deeply continuing monitoring the sea.

...

Fog began to cover the stage, and the audience grew silent in anticipation.

Hatsune began to count down for when she would emerge.

...

A beeb sounded.

That was the signal, the pilot began to count.

...

10

Not yet, much too soon.

9

An excited chill could be felt going down the spine.

8

The sound of breathing filled the air.

7

'Where is it?'

6

'How many are there?'

5

Almost, just a little more.

4

A salty ocean breeze.

3

Sparkles, the fog was sparkling.

2

Silence, not a sound could be heard.

1

...

A spot light, the idol emerges from the fog

"Hello everyone! Are you ready?"

The crowd cheers.

Hatsune begins her first song.

...

"It's here." The pilot declares as he leaps from the cliff.

Six long, slender wings emerge from his back as his IS is deployed.

_'MB-03 will detect your IS the moment you deploy.'_

Realizing the target's attempt to flee, the pilot fires his wrist blasters. He then accelerate appearing in front of the target.

"MB-03, Dragon."

...

"Thank you everyone!"

The crowd cheers.

"I am Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid. As you know, my friends and I from Vocaloid are all giving our own solo concert this month and I want to thank all of you for comming to mine! Thank you so much!"

The crowd cheers and Hatsune begins her second song.

...

Unable to escape, MB-03 changed its tactics and retaliated against the pilot.

Swinging its left arm, a heat whip emerged from above the wrist.

The pilot blocked with his right shield-arm and countered firing his left wrist blaster. He then proceeded to charge the target.

...

Hatsune twirled and turned. Her left arm went up, the right shoulder shot to the side, the knee kicked up.

Hair flew, turned, and spun. Never pausing, not missing a beat, Hatsune danced as she sung.

...

Having drawn his first sword, the pilot use it and his wings to cut and slash MB-03.

Yet, the target merely used the claws on its hands to block and counter the seven blades. Not once did it need to use its draconian wings to readjust itself.

...

Hatsune was singing _Levan Polkka_.

In her hands she was waving a spring onion.

The fans too, could be seen waving spring onions up and down.

"_Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando, La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydy_v"

...

A city could be seen behind the pilot.

Having been pushed back from the coast, the pilot continued his struggle.

Suddenly, the heat whip wrapped around two of his wings.

With a jerk, the pilot was sent tumbling away.

...

Red, blue, and green flashed.

Lazer lights dazzled.

In the center, Hatsune performed.

_..._

_'MB-03 will attack people if it detects them._' flashed through the pilot's mind as he descended after his target.

The dancing lights stopped and fog slowly covered the stage.

A dim spot light illuminated the center revealing Hatsune in a gown.

The crowd cheered.

_"Suy-"_

The ceiling exploded.

Spot lights feel, the ground shook, dust was raised.

Hatsune lost her balance, the crowd screamed in panic.

Within the dust Hatsune saw a winged figure.

It looked back as her and lifted its right arm.

The dust slowly dissipated and Hatsune could make out dragon head being aimed at her.

The mouth opened and flames spewed.

Frozen, Hatsune shut her eyes.

A second passed, two seconds, three.

Hatsune felt the heat, but the flames had not touched her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw another winged figure before her.

Six wings spread apart, it blocked the flames with its two arms.

...

Blocking the flames, the pilot used his IS to observe the girl behind him, the only other person in the room.

'She's unharmed, good.'

Feeling the flames weaken, the pilot charged only saying, "Run."

As the gap closed, the pilot grabbed his fifth sword slashing at MB-03 with the draw.

...

Hatsune watched in fear.

Her savior's sword never touched the dragon.

Midway from being drawn, the dragon kicked out knocking the sword and person away.

It then grabbed the falling person with a whip, jerking him into a wall.

...

Finally given the opportunity, the pilot cut the whip with his wings.

Charging, the pilot ducked below another fire attack emerging behind MB-03.

He prepared his attack, grabbing his sixth and final sword.

...

Unable to move, Hatsune continued to watch.

The dragon had stopped its flame thrower and was turning around.

Her savior swung down, drawing his sword from a wing.

The sword cut cleaning through the dragon's face and exited through the torso.

Going limp, the dragon feel to the floor.

...

Panting, the pilot landed near MB-03.

'It's over.' he thought.

"Who?" a voice began.

...

Hatsune's savior turn in surprised.

Within a brief silence the two stood. The pilot in his ocean blue IS and Hatsune with her sky blue gown.

"I'm someone who doesn't exist." he responded.

"I don't..."

"Forget I was ever here."

...

The pilot approached MB-03 and returned it to its stand by phase.

Picking up a simple coin, he left.

...

Hatsune watched the person fly off.

'How sad.' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed my story. It's a one shot, but if anyone would like, I could continue the story. Tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Slight Mishaps

Slight Mishaps

The pictured showed a girl with long hair wearing a sky blue gown and a male piloting an ocean blue I.S. The two were staring at each other standing on the remains of a stage.

Hatsune sighed as she put the picture down.

Two weeks had passed since the incident leaving the world in a state of confusion.

Hatsune still remembered the questioning from the government officials. Yet regardless of how much they asked, she could not answer them. All she knew was that the pilot was a male.

The footage and pictures taken by the few working cameras only raised more questions. Who was this extraordinary male with the ability to pilot an IS, a trait once held exclusively by Ichika Orimura, the first and only male to pilot an I.S.? What did the pilot look like beneath his V adorned helmet? Who developed the pilot's I.S.? Was the unmanned dragon resembling I.S related to the pilot? The questions continued.

However, the United Nations had acted. A resolution was passed placing responsibility for investigating this unknown development onto the worlds leading authority of I.S., the I.S. Academy.

Eleven years had passed since Tabane Shinonono created the Infinite Stratos, I.S. The first I.S. drew the world's attention by single handedly preventing a missile strike of about two thousand three hundred missiles and defeating a squadron of over two hundred fighter jets. Since then, the world had changed. An I.S. could only be piloted by a woman. This fact made women more valuable than males making society female dominated. After a decade, only Ichika Orimura emerged as the only exception. Now, a year later, another male had appeared. This one, unlike Ichika, was a complete mystery.

Back then, the United Nations acted by drafting the Alaska Treaty. Major stipulations came about as a result. First, military usage of the I.S. Was banned. Second, Japan, the country I.S. had been developed in, was forced to share its new technology with other nations. Third, Japan would have to create an integrated I.S. pilot training facility.

Even though there was no obligation to follow through with those demands, Japan agreed to the terms of the Alaska Treaty and Tabane, who was unaffiliated with the Japanese government, agreed to share her research and development information. However, while Tabane had shared her information on how to create an I.S., she had not shared information on how to make an I.S. core. Instead, Tabane produced 467 I.S. cores for the world and then disappeared. If an I.S. could be considered a body, then the I.S. Core would be the soul to the I.S. Without a core, an I.S. would be inoperable. Governments around the world were therefore inquiring how this mysterious pilot acquired a core.

Hatsune sighed. From the chanced meeting to the present, nothing made sense. The common knowledge about I.S. only raised more questions. She could only wait until more was understood.

…..

He sat in the corner and waited.

It was an empty room with barren walls. The exit was locked and food would sporadically be in slide through its slit.

When awake he mostly did push ups and sit ups to pass the time.

At least ten days must have passed since he was isolated.

He had not bothered to keep track. This did not bothered him much, he had long grown accustomed to such a life style.

This was punishment for failing his mission.

Although he had succeeded in retrieving MB-03, he had still failed.

The mission was required to be completed in secret. Instead, he revealed himself to the entire world.

If not for his rare ability and skill, he understood he would already have been executed.

"Your two weeks are up. Isolation is over." a guard said as the exit opened.

Without a word, he got up and left.

…..

"Hatsune," a voice called, "are you ready?"

"I'm coming." Hatsune called as she left her room.

"Sorry for the wait everyone." Hatsune apologized as she entered the living room.

…..

"Pilot of the GX-07, Adrian, reporting."

"Here's your assignment, report to hanger 7. Don't fail again." a deep voice commanded

"Sir," with a salute, Adrian left.

…..

Hatsune, Kaito, and Akita chatted excitedly inside the limo.

"A mall opening concert, this is great!" Kaito started.

"Yeah, we haven't done one of these in a while." Hatsune continued.

"Meh~, I kinda like the feeling of singing alone though." Akita said.

"Still, it's going to be fun singing with you guy's again." Hatsune replied.

…..

Adrian removed his blindfold after boarding the submarine.

None of the pilots knew where base was located. This information was strictly confidential.

To prevent knowledge of the base's location from leaking, strict procedure was followed. One required all pilots to be escorted to and from the base blindfolded.

Adrian patiently sat in the conference room waiting for his mission to begin.

"Hey, GX-07, you might get a new partner if we fail this one." Adrian spoke to the deep blue bracelet on his wrist.

All I.S. had a standby mode for easier transportation. When an I.S. was in standby mode, it would take the appearance of a simple object, usually some worn on the body. Adrian's took the form of a ocean blue bracelet. Other forms could include rings, necklaces, and coins.

"Hahahaha, that was great!" Hatsune exclaimed after the concert.

"Yeah! No one even noticed Akita trip." Kaito joked.

"Please, the two of you got your lines mixed up in _Cendrillon_." Akita replied annoyed.

…..

"GX-07, you're clear to sortie." the voice said.

"Roger, GX-07, deployed and launching."

Taking a breath, Adrian entered the water from the submarine's underwater docking station. He soon breached the surface and continued soaring across the sky.

"The island is within my sights. Now cutting communication." Adrian reported.

…..

"Yes, what is your question?" Kaito asked the audience.

"We're dying to know, what is your relationship with Hatsune?" the audience member asked.

Hatsune sighed, every time there was a question and answering session, someone would ask this question.

"We're only friends and members of Vocaloid." Kaito replied with a smile.

'Bah, what an annoying question. Heck, this whole session is pointless. Don't these people have better things do?' Hatsune summarized from Akita's slight twitch.

…..

Having arrived on the island, Adrian hide in the brush watching the transaction.

The secret organization, Phantom Pain, met its contact to receive German technology.

After receiving a package, the representative from Phantom Pain walked away.

'It's time.' Adrian thought to himself.

The sound of gunfire filled the air.

Adrian quickly scanned the area for the intruder. He saw an IS pilot open fire while descending upon the Phantom Pain member.

…..

"Sorry about this, but there's been a small mishap. We need you three to continue you question session for another ten minutes."

'Ten less minutes of autographs, great.' Hatsune rejoiced.

'Akita must be saying 'Ahhhhhhhh, why~?' beneath her pleasant smile and Kaito must be wondering 'what could have gone wrong?'' Hatsune said to herself as she silently teased her friends.

"""Oh, this is no problem at all.""" the three replied in perfect unison.

…..

Adrian destroyed the transports of Phantom Pain and the contact and then stealthily left the island.

Gaving chase to the fleeing IS pilot, easily closing the gap.

The escaping pilot turned and opened fire.

Unwavering, Adrian continued charging forward weaving past the shells.

Giving up on her gun, the IS pilot summoned a sword and slashed at the oncoming assailant.

Adrian met her sword with his own.

Engaged with his opponent, Adrian extended and slashed with his two uppermost wings.

The other pilot noticed the attack and quickly broke off the engagement, wisely falling back.

"You're that guy from the video." She commented

Adrian remained silent.

"Who are you?"

Still Adrian said nothing.

After a brief silence, the female pilot tossed the package to the side and summoned her rifle.

Adrian charged, but to his shock, the female shot the package, not him.

Watching the destroyed contents of the package falling to the ocean, Adrian's eyes became lifeless as he approached his target.

* * *

><p>Ok folks, this story is no longer a one shot. I will be continuing it slowly along with my other works. Enjoy!<p> 


	3. All For the Sake Of

All for the Sake Of

"A few days ago, mid pacific ocean fishermen reeled in an arm that appears to have been bitten off."

Hatsune lounged on a sofa watching the news. She was waiting for the coverage of her mall concert to air.

"The fishermen commented on being unable to locate the rest of the body speculating sharks may have consumed it."

"No cruise liner near the area has reported a lost passenger either."

'How strange.' Hatsune thought.

"Authorities are still trying to identify the owner. In other news, Vocaloid..."

Hatsune squealed in delight as her long anticipated news story began.

…..

Adrian charged forward impaling the pilot with his left mid wing.

He froze as the scene unfolded before him.

Heavy coughing of blood is heard from the pilot's mouth.

That sky blue hair was now tainted red.

'No!' he thought in terror.

Paralyzed in shock, he watched as the girl's gasps became weaker and weaker until finally, she slide off the wing falling to the ocean below.

Adrian's world went black. Images and voices spun around his head. He felt as though he were drowning.

Adrian sat up gasping, covered in a cold sweat.

…..

With news coverage over, Hatsune left for the studio.

"My next performance is going to be spectacular." she said to herself.

…..

Adrian splashed cold water onto his face.

'That girl, why was she in my dream?' he wondered. This was the first time he thought of her since that time.

'I failed that mission, I almost failed this one.' Adrian paused deep in thought.

"She's a representation of my failure." he finally concludes.

The consequence of failure consumed Adrian.

"I won't lose my stratos." Adrian declares leaving his room

…..

Hatsune hummed as she walked to the studio.

The news had inspired a new song in her.

The thought of possibly presenting it to her fans on her next concert excited her.

Motivated to work hard, she giggled as she entered her studio.

…..

Adrian finished his fifth lap around the training arena.

"Two left," he said to himself.

But in his thoughts, all he could think about was his stratos.

…..

Hatsune was sitting on the ground having just fell.

"Triple pirouettes are hard!" she pouted

"Up, once more." Her instructor commanded.

"Yes~."

'It's all for the sake of being an idol.' Hatsune told herself.

…..

Having finished his seven mile run, Adrian was now practicing his sword swings.

"776, 777, 778..." he counted.

With each swing, Adrian was reminded of his inability to strike MB-03.

….

Hatsune spun and waved her arms.

She hadn't danced this piece of choreography in a while and needed to remember how it went.

'My fans are going to love this.' she though.

…..

Bang, bang, bang. Adrian fired a pistol in rapid succession. Each shot piercing its target with deadly accuracy.

'I will eliminate my targets, GX-07 is mine.'

…..

"Do re mi fa so la ti do~" Hatsune sang as she prepared to practice her singing.

'I can't wait to test my new lyrics.'

…..

"16, 17, 18..." Adrian counted his chin ups.

'Stronger, I need to be stronger.'

…..

"Finally, I'm done." Hatsune sighed, "Being an idol is hard work."

"But, the results are worth it." she said while remembering the feeling of being on stage hearing her fans chant her name over and over.

Becoming nostalgic, she began to reminisce.

…..

Standing under a hot shower, Adrian was chilled by a memory.

It was one he would never forget.

…..

"_Excuse me, my name is Jack Blake. Would you be interested in becoming a model?"_

…..

"_You have been selected to pilot GX-07." a scientist with a robotic eye said._

"_The other candidates will remain on standby."_

…..

"_You want to be a singer? Even better."_

"_Come with a legal guardian to this address tomorrow and well work out the details." Jack Blake said handing Hatsune a card._

…..

"_You are nothing more than a tool. Lose value and GX-07 will be given to a new pilot." _

…..

Hatsune immersed in her memories became overcome with emotion.

Excitedly, Hatsune pulled out her phone and called her manager.

"Yes, when is the next concert going to take place?"

…..

Adrian sighed.

Barely a year had passed since he had been given his stratos.

To keep the stratos, he needed to prove his worth.

However, without another mission, that would be impossible.

Until then, he could only train.


	4. Farewell

_Farewell_

_By: Warrior Seadra_

Hatsune sips tea in the cafe.

Naturally, as a world renown member of Vocaloid, she wears a disguise to protect her privacy.

On days before her events, Hatsune prefers to relax herself and calm her mind.

…..

"Adrian, use the commotion and infiltrate target A." A deep voice instructs. "Afterwords..."

Adrian listens to his instructions for the next mission.

Surrounding him are members from the other squads.

They will all be needed for this mission's success.

…..

Hatsune changes into her pajamas, preparing herself for bed.

'Finally it's tomorrow.' she cheerfully thinks.

There on her bed, sleep quickly claims her and her excited thoughts.

….

Briefed on his role for the mission, Adrian lays on his bed.

"GX-07, this mission may prove troublesome. But, we are still partners. Still, I will be counting on you again. With all the commotion going on, we should be fine."

His thoughts scattered, Adrian speaks everything that comes to his mind.

Sighing, Adrian looks at the blue bracelet on his wrist.

'Only I am the pilot for this stratos.'

…..

Hatsune hops through a pasture when she suddenly comes to a stop.

Looking to her left, she saw a white cloud with little scaley wings and a tail.

"Teto!" she happily baas and rushes over to great her friend.

They each enjoy the others company and begin grazing.

…..

Adrian had barely managed to escape alive.

The glass covering on his helmet is cracked reveling a bloody face. His expression is grim with a heavy flow of blood escaping his mouth, hinting that he may be missing teeth.

"Failed, failed, failed." The words repeat themselves within Adrian's mind as he struggles back to base.

Both Adrian and his I.S. had nearly been destroyed. Remembering the mission, Adrian glances at his missing right arm. He recalls how it was crushed and ripped off mid humerus. Fighting to remain conscious, Adrian had used his opponent's particle rifle to burn his wound shut before retreating.

Somehow, Adrian had managed to lose his pursuers. He swallows, recalling the electric whip that broke his ribs and the sniper who shot through his left leg.

Adrian assesses his situation and concludes everything will be over if he is found. He has nothing to defend himself with. His swords had either been lost or had run out of power. Regardless, he would not have been able to wield them even if he had any. Adrian's remaining left arm had received various fractures in a blast, making it unusable in battle. The same attack damaged his left wrist blaster and shield beyond use as well. Four of his wings had been torn from his back. The fifth wing had been cut threw. Only his upper, right wing remained fully operational for battle.

A sudden sound brings Adrian back to his senses. He had been flying low to the ground, in an attempt to remain undetected. Scanning the area, he fails to find any enemies. When the sound repeats itself, Adrian realizes it came from his own I.S. His stratos had taken too much damage and was no longer able to function properly.

Adrian did not feel a thing crashing into the ground.

…..

Hatsune continues and hops threw sky, blue curtains onto a stage. The crowd before her roars in anticipation.

"Hatsune, Hatsune, Hatsune!" The crowd chants.

Taking a deep breath, Hatsune begins singing, "Baaa baa ba ba ba, baba baa baa."

The audience instantly reacts.

"What is this?"

"This is horrible."

"Get off the stage, you suck!"

Hatsune freezes, her fans hates her.

"Ba!" she starts to cry.

Quickly, she hops off stage as fast as she can.

"Baaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" can be heard behind the sound of heavy footsteps.

…..

Adrian opens his eyes, forcing himself to a seated position.

The room was dark, the only light bulb hangs above his head.

"You failed us." the commander's deep voice states.

The blood in Adrian's body chills.

Grimacing, Adrian slowly raises his head. A pitch black barrel meets his gaze.

The echo of a gun rings threw the air.

…..

Hatsune opens her eyes.

"Uhhhh" she moans, struggling to sit up.

At some point, she had fallen off her bed.

The clock reads 3:47

…..

Adrian leaves his room.

'It's time...' his thoughts trail off.

…..

Hatsune's limo pulls up to the concert hall.

Fans are heard screaming blocks away. The roar intensifies once a pair of smooth, white legs step onto the red carpet.

…..

Adrian had disembarked hours ago.

Currently, he is to act natural and explore the city.

As for the others, he is unconcerned. They all know their roles and will meet when needed.

…..

The butterflies in Hatsune's tummy flutter endlessly.

'I can't wait, especially for my new song!' she silently squeals.

…..

Unsure of what to do, Adrian settles for watching others.

"Come on Laura, the concert is gonna start soon." A blond haired, female pulls on someone's arm.

"Hump, what are you getting excited for Charlotte. It's just some singing." a silver haired female, Laura, replies.

"It's not just anyone, it's Miku! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get tickets for her!"

Intrigued by the conversation, Adrian decides to follow the teenagers and listen a bit longer.

…..

"Ahh, oooou, eeeiiii, uuweeee!" Miku pronounces keeping three fingers on her throat.

…..

A curtain hides Adrian from view. He stands on a balcony and stares at an empty stage. As he let's out a sigh, the lights dim and a spot light shines. A blue haired girl with a white dress slowly rises from beneath the stage.

'It's her...' Adrian realizes. He finds himself unable to leave. He feels compelled to stay hidden and observe longer.

"Welcome everyone." She opens her arms wide trying to encompass everyone in the audience.

Quietly, she begins to sing.

…..

Hatsune sooths her throat with honey tea.

She closes her eyes and relishes the cheers the audience is giving her.

"Hatsune, five more minutes." Her manager informs from from the door.

…..

"_BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku  
>Shosen HITO no manegoto dato<br>Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
>TOWA no inochi<em>

_ I was born, and then I realized  
>I am but a simulation<br>Yet still I shall sing  
>My life is eternal<em>

_ "VOCALOID""_

Adrian becomes absorbed by the song. In his chest he feels a gap opening. Everything, his world, his mission, ceases to exist.

_"ARIGATOU... SOSHITE... SAYONARA..._

_ thank_you...and...farewell..._

_ -Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-_

_ -A Critical Error Has Occurred-_

_ -Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-_

_ -A Critical Error Has Occurred-"_

Adrian leaves as the song concludes.

"Farewell."

* * *

><p>AN: Finished. This story is over. However, Adrian's adventure isn't. IF you want to know more, read my other story, 'I.S. Academy Year Two' and the sequel 'I.S. Academy Year Two: Wings'. Will Miku might not play a prominate role, the history of Adrian and the organization will be relieved. See you all then.


End file.
